choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Sophomore, Book 2/@comment-34771282-20180226153758/@comment-34381956-20180301192614
I'm guessing that the option to move in with a love interest is going to happen in Junior since they were talking about it a few chapters ago. They probably have to wait until Zig can move out of the freshman dorms so that MC is living in the same place with a love interest no matter which one MC is dating. (Which is also why I think the people who are dating Chris, Kaitlyn, or Becca aren't sharing a room with them in the house...because if they share then there's a spare room that Abbie could have moved into and so on. It just makes the story more complicated.) There were a couple things that bothered me about the dinner with Collin and James. Yes, I get that this is a game and that the actual purpose of the dinner was to help James impress Collin. However, the supposed reason for MC to be at the dinner was that Collin wanted to talk to both James and MC about their futures and build that professional relationship. It would be weird for Collin to invite MC to his dinner with James specifically in order to make it easier for James to make a good impression. Plus, after dinner James said something about Collin being impressed by MC as well. So...the premise is that MC was there because it was relevant to her professional future, too, and after dinner we're supposed to believe that the dinner was for MC as well, but we didn't even get a token mention of MC's work by MC or Collin during dinner. I think James said something about MC being an important member of the paper, but that was it. It wouldn't have even been that hard to add it to the dinner. For example: Collin: MC, The Freshman is getting a good response. Are you working on anything new right now? MC: Not yet, but I have some ideas for future works. I'd love to talk more once I have something on paper. Collin: I look forward to reading it. now back to James. I think it mostly bothered me because MC doesn't have her own thing that doesn't relate directly to at least one other member of the group, and even when the writers pretend she does it really doesn't come out that way. Again, I realize that it's a game and that the purpose of this scene is specifially to help James. It just bothers me that the main character is (in my opinion) the least interesting character in the series. The last few chapters have been pretty good, but it's because MC's friends' stories are more interesting right now. I also kind of roll my eyes every time Gabriella talks about how she can't do this or that because of Rico. Yes, babies are expensive. However, ongoing house maintenance costs are a thing no matter how old your house is, and people who rent properties to other people have a responsibility to replace broken ovens and repair faulty wiring. That being said, MC and friends have cheap rent specifically because they agreed to fix the place up, which puts the repairs back on them. Either way, I think she doesn't want to re-publish the book because the original publishing of the book is what upset her so much that she didn't speak to her dad for years. Even if the names were changed (which I assume they were, since I think it was technically changed enough to be marketed as fiction), there was enough of her personal life in there that it caused a lot of distress. I don't think I'd want to re-publish it, either.